Robert V. Taylor
The Very Reverend Robert V. Taylor (born ca. 1959 in Cape Town, South Africa) is a priest in the Episcopal Church USA and an activist for social justice. He was installed in 1999 as dean of St. Mark's Episcopal Cathedral in Seattle, making him the first openly gay Episcopal dean in the United States and, at the time, the highest-ranking openly gay clergy in the Episcopal Church. As a young man in South Africa, Taylor was an anti-apartheid activist. His apartment was raided by government forces in 1980, and he was threatened with compulsory military service. Unwilling to support the apartheid regime, he sought counsel from Archbishop Desmond Tutu, who advised him to flee the country and pursue his priestly studies in America. Tutu assisted him and remained his friend and mentor thereafter. He received his Master of Divinity degree from Union Theological Seminary in New York City in 1984, having previously earned a Bachelor of Arts at Rhodes University. Taylor served as parish priest at St. Peter's Episcopal Church in Peekskill, New York, from 1989 to 1999, where he introduced significant outreach ministries including child care, services for the elderly, and HIV/AIDS ministers, and was credited with strengthening membership. In 1999, shortly after his installation at St. Mark's, Taylor was asked by Archbishop Tutu to serve as the first president of the Desmond Tutu Peace Foundation USA. In 2001, Taylor was named chair of the Committee to End Homelessness in King County, whose ten-year plan to end homelessness was adopted by the county in 2005. In June 2005, U.S. Representative Jim McDermott nominated Taylor for Seattle Magazine's annual "Power 25", stating that Robert "has inspired Faith Forward, a new way to address old ideas found in the Scriptures, like ending poverty, hunger, and war. At a time of intense division in our nation, Robert Taylor is preaching the gospel of unity, of accepting each another and vowing to heal, not hurt, one another." http://www.house.gov/mcdermott/pr050614.shtml In May 2006 he was one of seven candidates for election as eighth bishop of the Episcopal Diocese of California. The nomination of Taylor and two other openly gay candidates led to speculation that the diocese, located in the San Francisco Bay Area, might choose to consecrate a second openly gay bishop in response to the controversy over the 2003 election of the Rt. Rev. V. Gene Robinson in New Hampshire. Instead, the diocese elected the Rt. Rev. Marc Handley Andrus. Dean Taylor has published articles on the subject of interfaith dialogue and reconciliation, and in support of same-sex marriage, among many other issues. On Friday, March 27, 2008, Robert Taylor announced his resignation as dean of St. Mark's Episcopal Cathedral.http://www.saintmarks.org/Governance/Update.htm http://www.saintmarks.org/Governance/Update.htm External links * Seattle Weekly: Guess who's coming to supper? A conversation with the country's first gay Episcopal dean. (March 1, 2000) * Biography at saintmarks.org * Desmond Tutu Peace Centre * Committee to End Homelessness in King County * CNN: Episcopalians avert showdown over gay clerics (May 6, 2006) * Seattle Times: Seattle cleric a finalist for California post (February 21, 2006) * BBC: Bishop vote avoids gay clergy row (May 6, 2006) * Seattle P-I: Joy as gay dean stays at St. Mark's (May 8, 2006) * Saint Mark's Cathedral: Information Regarding Dean Taylor's Resignation (March 28, 2008) * Seattle Times: Taylor resigns as dean of troubled St. Mark's (March 29, 2008) Writings * Seattle Times: A sign of hope for Episcopalians, in support of the election of Presiding Bishop Katharine Jefferts Schori (June 23, 2006) Category:1959 births Category:Christians Category:Clergy Category:Men Category:People from South Africa